Its just better
by Molochy199
Summary: How James grew up to realise that everything with lilly was just "better". They begin as friends.


**anything jK related is not mine. This doesnt stick to the James and Lilly from the books at all i think, but its just story of how james came to realise that with lilly everything was just better. Is in no way a song fic, but was a little bit inspired by Tom Baxter "better" Although this first bit was written a before but wasnt sure where to go with it, but then i heard to song and it just seemed a nice ongoing plot thingy. This is my first fic and im terrible with puctuation and spotting my own mistakes, ill get someone to beta it at some point but feel free to tell me. Any feedback is good feedback right?**

**enjoy, **

**p.s i also welcome plot ideas, as im kinda of writing it as and when the mood takes me... ie its now 3 am :(**

* * *

"_Snap_" screamed Lilly as she dived on the deck of cards

"_whoa there Lilly, its just a game of snap, you just have to put your card on top not your whole body,………..although its not a bad view from here_" Sirius exclaimed as he pointedly gawped at lily's bum.

_"Ok, enough Sirius rein in your tongue. And you_. James said looking at Lilly, _get off the damn cards….please"_

"_Your all just jealous because I won.. again… and I can keep winning and stealing your money_." lilly taunted at the boys who were now scowling back at her.

" _Think Ill pass I gotta go meet that blonde Ravenclaw in the potions classroom, catch you two later_" Sirius said.

After many minutes discussing the many disgusting qualities of Sirius black, Lilly found herself comfortably settled in her favourite spot on the common room couch, with a big squishy pillow behind her and her legs cushioned by James. This was a common occurrence in there friendship of 3 years. They were close, not in the brotherly way that James and Sirius were, but there was definatley a bond.

It was the night before the train ride home for the Christmas break and this was a tradition for the both of them. Although it would be the first year James would be without his parents for Christmas. James was very proud of his parents, but he couldnt help but feel neglected when there job affected his life. He knew it was selfish but although they had missed birthdays and other events, they has never missed a holiday. They were both aurours for the Ministry of magic and had been on a mission for over two months. James had been informed by Dumbledoor last week that unfortunatley they were still undercover and could not be pulled out untill they finished. So for the first time in his albeit short life james Potter was spending christmas at the leaky Cauldren under the watchful eye of Tom the owner.

"_You know your not going to be alone right,… I mean as soon as I can ill be visiting and Sirius will be there pretty much 24/7 you know how he cant stand being at home_" said Lilly.

James turned to Lilly with an expression of what could only be described as a cross between sneaky and puppy dog

"_Ill be fine… but hey maybe you can come stay for a bit Tom wont mind_"

"_pfft I think my parents might, you're a boy, I'm a girl, you have boy bits. Ergo my parents won't trust you with a barge poll_"

"_Why would they have to trust me with a barge poll?_" Said James looking suddenly confused

"_it's a phrase James!_"

"_Oh_"

"_Well you know, I am a boy and you are a girl, soo that could be a fun activity too to stop me from feeling alone_" James whispered as he leant towards Lilly.

Lilly slowly edged closer parting her lips ever so slightly, James was inches away edging closer…….."_HONK_!" ……..Lilly grunted as she grabbed his nose, immediately bursting into laughter.

" _God James are you that ridiculous?!_"

" _aww common lils you know it would be fun_!"

"_James I love you but I'm not going to be "that" for you......... i mean you are joking right_?" Asked Lilly

After a brief pause James chuckled.." _of course I was joking, nearly had you though right?_"

"_your odd, you know that,……. think I'm going hit the hay, long ride tomorrow_" yawned Lilly

"_you and your odd little phrases I'm sure you must be the only one who understands you, but yeah bed time it is_ " James said

They headed towards the parting stairways, James pulled Lilly in for an affectionate bear hug, and just before letting go he whispered in her ear

"_Don't worry you'll never be 'that' your something better_" James kissed her on the cheek and walked away

"_Night flower, see you on the train_"

Lilly stood at the bottom of the girls staircase, highly confused. The banter between her and James has changed recently. James and Sirius are the ultimate pranksters in Hogwarts, but recently she couldn't quite be sure if he was joking. Lilly was a bit chuffed though, it was the second time James had insinuated they could perhaps extend there friendship to be a bit more physical, and Lilly although not completely okay with admitting it to herself would of happily jumped James on the couch. The thought of his lips kissing her neck had made her mind boggle. He was her friend, she wasn't meant to like him like this, but she also couldn't quite hide the feelings that it would have been incredible. With this thought she walked up to bed and promptly fell asleep with thought of James potter and his potential kisses.

**Boys Dormitory: 1AM**

James couldn't sleep, he had an odd sense that he had missed out on something. He knew Lilly was right to say no, there friendship was something special, he didn't want to complicate that.. But over the last year she had become so pretty and funny and well before she was just Lilly , his good friend but now........well she was Lilly who had curves and breasts and that cute smile and those ridiculous phrases. "_Crap_" James said to himself, he might just be becoming as hormonally challenged as Sirius.

With a chuckle he fell into a deep sleep, with his subconscious mind drifting towards thoughts of a certain flower.

* * *

_Reviewing would be much appreciated_

_Thanks_


End file.
